Lionblaze's discovery
by AtomicFail
Summary: Cinderheart had just broken Lionblaze's heart when a kittypet instantly mends it together again. Read about Lionblaze and this new she-cat
1. Meeting the kittypet

(Lionblaze)

I was heartbroken, Cinderheart broke up with me! I instantly ran into the woods afterwords. I ran until he got to the lake, instantly I stopped. The lake was soothing and calming. I lied down, a little nap won't hurt. I fell asleep and awoke at dusk. I sat up, he saw a figure on the other side of the lake. It had a collar on, _just a kittypet._ I thought. It was looking in my direction, this kittypet knew I was watching it. I knew the kittypet was watching him too. I padded to the waters edge, I let the cool feeling of the water soak my paws. It felt nice, but I kept watching the kittypet.

(Sabella)

My dusk-time walks I would stay near the water's edge. Those Windclan cats don't like kittypets like me. I gazed over the water when I saw a golden cat on the other side of the river, we were watching each other. I called over to him, "Hello! I'm Sabella! Who are you?" He then responded by saying,"-Lionblaze." I liked that name. It sounded nice.

(Lionblaze)

I was shocked this cat talked to me. The kittypet seemed nice. She was very outgoing. I purred to myself,_ just like Cinderheart._ I shook my head, Cinderheart is a past event, this cat is new. She seems great. I thought of what to say then I meowed to her,"Would you like to visit my clan? They might like you!" She said nothing. She just stood there staring at me, probably wondering if she could trust me. If she knew about the prophecy she definately wouldn't! Cinderheart broke up with me because of my destiny! It was to great for her to handle she left me, she didn't wan't to deal with me being greater than her! I'll show her I still can get a mate besides her! I will!


	2. Telling Others

(Sabella)

Lionblaze barely knew me and he was asking me this? I thought for a minute and then called to him,"Sure! We can get to know each other better!" I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, but I can always run back to the horseplace. Maybe I'll see Daisy! I miss her. I snapped out of my thoughts when he called, "Great! I'll see you at dusk tomorrow!" I nodded and called back, "That sounds great! See you tomorrow! I'm going to go home now!" I smiled and turned to leave.

(Lionblaze)

When she said that, it made me realize, I have to go home too. But home, is where Cinderheart is. She broke my heart. I sighed. Finally I padded towards the camp, I decided to hunt too. I tasted the air and scented squirrel and thrush. I then saw out of the corner of my eye, a squirrel running in the trees, it ran down to get a nut. It stopped and started eating it, I crouched and slowly padded towards it. It didn't realize I was there until I pounced on it and gave it a killing bite to the spine. I soon caught another squirrel and two thrushes, I padded into camp and put the prey into the fresh kill pile. I padded to the warriors den and saw my nest, right next to Cinderheart's nest. I growled to myself and then went over and moved the nest away from hers. There was a space in the back of the den and I moved my nest there. My nest was now next to Cloudtail's nest. I left the warriors den and padded over to the medicine cat den. As soon as I got to the front of it Jayfeather said,"No cuts. Any stomach ache? Anything?" I then stammered,"No-" he cut me off. "Then get out. I don't have time to talk. I need to see what I have in stock before leaf-bare." I was shocked. "But Jayfeather!" I whined. "Whatever! Just tell me what's wrong!" He snapped. "Well, I met this she-cat kittypet. And I'm going to meet with her tomorrow night-" Jayfeather then hissed,"Do you even know this kittypet? What if she kills you?" I was speechless. He continued by saying,"Lionblaze, get out now." I nodded and sulked out of his den. I knew he watched me leave bacause my pelt burnt with his gaze. Briarlight then dragged herself over to me from the fresh kill pile and asked,"What's wrong?" I looked up at her and responded,"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." She nodded and dragged herself to the medicine cat den. I went to the warriors den and lied down in my nest. I noticed Cinderheart looking at me. I didn't care, I was meeting with Sabella the next night. I put my head down and sleep instantly overtook me.

(Sabella)

I padded back to the horseplace, my mind filled with many thoughts. When I got back the other cats greeted me as usual, I greeted back as usual, but I went over to my nest and lied down. One of the she-cats came over, it was Floss. She then asked, "What's wrong? You seem worried." I looked up at her and faked a smile, "Well, I just agreed to meet a tom across the lake." Floss backed up a kittenstep. "Are you crazy? Do you know him?" she yowled. I saw Smoky look over at us. "I won't get to know him if I don't go!" I hissed. She glared and the stalked off to Smoky. I lied my head down and fell asleep.


	3. Finally, the meet

(Lionblaze)

I woke up at dawn, just as the sun came up. I looked up, Cloudtail was next to me. He also was next to his mate, Brightheart. I padded out of the den, tripping over some cats in the way. I saw Firestar assigning the dawn patrol. "Lionblaze! Will you come check the borders?" Firestar asked me. "Sure!" I responded, and bounded over. Graystripe was leading followed by Dustpelt, Rosepetal, and myself. We ran out of camp towards Shadowclan border. Graystripe sent me to check the shoreline border. Dustpelt had near the twolegplace, Rosepetal was given near the clearing, and Graystripe had between Rosepetal and me. I nodded and pelted to the lake. I tasted the air and made sure the borders were perfect, I renewed the markers. I blinked and looked towards the horseplace. Sabella wasn't outside yet. I turned and padded towards Graystripe. "Everything's fine!" I yowled to him as he came into sight. "That's great, Lionblaze!" Graystripe called back. "Let's go back to camp. Rosepetal? Dustpelt?" Rosepetal padded out and meowed, "Border's fine." Dustpelt padded from behind her and meowed, "Same here." "Let's go back to camp." Graystripe meowed, and we all padded back to camp. Brambleclaw saw us come back and asked, "How was border patrol?" "Shadowclan is peaceful. They're regularly renewing borders." Graystripe meowed. Brambleclaw nodded and padded under highrock. Dovepaw was padding by when I yowled, "Dovepaw! Come here for a minute!" She looked and came over. "What is it?" she asked. "Check on Shadowclan. See if they're lanning anything." I whispered. She groaned silently but nodded. Her ears flicked And she stared blankly. She blinked. "They're still mourning the death of their deputy. They miss her." She whispered. I nodded and Dovepaw padded over to her sister. I padded towards the medicine cat den and inside. "Lionblaze, you're fine! Now go away!" Jayfeather hissed. "Yes, I know. But I want to talk about what we talked about yesterday." I responded. "No Lionblaze! I will not talk about that!" Jayfeather snapped. "But Jay!-" I whined. "No!" He growled. I turned and stalked out of camp. I padded to the lake and looked out. The sun wasstarting to lower to dusk. I scented a squirrel and turned. It was busy on eating a nut it didn't notice me. I lowered into a hunter's crouch, stalked close to the squirrel, and pounced onto it, and I gave it a nip to the spine.

(Sabella)

I woke up and looked around. Smoky and Floss were still sleeping. It was about the middle of the day when I woke up. I stretched, and shook my pelt. I started to groom my pelt, I stopped as Floss woke up. She shook her pelt and looked over at me, she glared and looked away. I finished grooming my pelt and I realized it was time to meet with Lionblaze on the other side of the lake. I found a way out through an opening and squeezed out. I padded alongside the lake as I made my way to the forest. I soon edged near the forest, when I saw Lionblaze catch a squirrel. "Nice catch." I purred. He turned with it in his jaws, and his eyes grew wide. "Sabella?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, It's nice to see you." He stammered. "You too, Lionblaze." I purred. "Uhm. Wanna share?" He asked looking down at his paws. "Sure." I meowed as my stomach growled. We sat down and started to eat his catch. I hesitated at first but when I bit in it was really good. I was only used to mouse and the mushy food the nofurs gave me. When we finished I gazed at Lionblaze and purred, "You seem really nice. We should meet more." He looked at me and smiled. "You too. Yes we should meet more. I really want to know you more." He purred. I blinked and smiled,"Where do you live? I live at the horseplace." He responded,"I live in Thunderclan. In a hollow." "Tell me about the clans. I only know of Windclan, and vaguely Riverclan." I meowed. "Well there are four clans; Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. We all live by the warrior code.-" Lionblaze started off. We sat there until night talking about the clans. "It's dark out. We should go." I meowed. "Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Lionblaze murmured. "Goodbye." I meowed. "Goodbye, Sabella." Lionblaze purred. We parted and headed in opposite directions. I padded back to the horseplace with just a tiny bit of light left in the sky. I slunk through a hole and into the barn. Floss sat next to Smoky as they talked. "What took you so long? Warrior try to take you?" She taunted. "No." I hissed."But I did meet a very handsome, nice tom." She hissed at me and lied down to sleep. I found my nest, lied down and fell asleep.

(Lionblaze)

I padded back to camp. When I reached it I instantly padded to the medicine den and chanted to Jayfeather,"I didn't die!" He hissed and I padded to the warriors den. I found my nest and lied down in it. I lied there watching Cloudtail and his mate, Brightheart lying side-by-side. I silently purred and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep.


End file.
